Excitante Momento
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Selene siempre se prepara para recivir a Marcus luego de alguna batalla. -Continúe más rápido…más rápido. Sus ojos brillaban de solo sentir el contacto de mis manos. Deje de utilizar las manos para comenzar a usar mi boca. Adoraba chupárselo...-


¡Hola! Este fic es un regalo para **LenaHaleBlack **quien adora esta pareja. Es mi primer fanfic sobre Underworld espero hacerlo bien y que le agrade a todos lo que lo lean.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de los creadores de la saga de películas, pero esta trama es parte de mi imaginación.

**Nota:** La historia no está basada en ninguna escena de las películas, solo puedo decir que sucede luego de una batalla entre lobos y vampiros.

* * *

Excitante Momento.

Todo estaba listo, nada podía fallar esa noche donde iría a buscarla. Se había preparado especialmente para él, conocía sus gustos y nunca he dudado en defraudarlo. En la habitación solo reinaba la luz proveniente de las velas, por lo demás todo estaba en completa oscuridad. La cama estaba vestida con sabanas de seda sus preferidas. Y yo solo cubría mi cuerpo desnudo con una fina bata de color negro con encajes azules.

Podía sentir su presencia acercándose así la habitación. Me recosté en la cama abierta completamente para el en su llegada. La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse y allí esta Marcus sediento de todo lo que yo estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle en la culminación de cada batalla.

-Selene…mi dulce Selene.- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de abalanzarse como el nada más sabía hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los besos salvajes entre ambos. Nos deseábamos como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos. Fue de la boca al cuello. Su boca sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Con sus colmillos hacia pequeños cortes en mi piel y eso me excitaba…nos excitaba a ambos.

-Bebe de mi sangre…-gemí de placer.

-Es muy pronto aun.- dijo con su boca pegada a mi cuello.

Se detuvo un momento a observar la fina prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Sin dudarlo más la arranco dejándome al descubierto. Rápidamente mis pezones se hincharon al sentir la mezcla de frio y calor que había en el ambiente. Marcus observaba mis senos como un plato jugoso que tenis que devorar y comenzó a disfrutar de ellos de inmediato.

Mientras me chupaba uno, manoseaba el otro con su mano. Nos movíamos aunque el todavía no estaba dentro de mí, pero podía sentir su enorme miembro que estaba desesperado por salir. Al aferrarme a su cuerpo le rompí la camisa con las uñas.

Era tiempo de que tomara el control. Me libere de la prisión de sus brazos y del placer que me estaba dando su boca para dejarlo sobre la cama solo. Sospechando lo que planeaba se quitó los pantalones dejándose tendido sobre la cama completamente a mi disposición. Mostrándome aquella sonrisa malvada que solo él me dedicaba en momentos de lujuria y pasión. Me acomode entre sus piernas y comencé a jugarle con su miembro erecto.

-¿Así o un poco más rápido?- le pregunte llena de excitación.

-¡Mas!- gimió el de tanta excitación que sentía.

Continúe más rápido…más rápido. Sus ojos brillaban de solo sentir el contacto de mis manos. Deje de utilizar las manos para comenzar a usar mi boca. Adoraba chupárselo y al igual que lacerarlo con mis colmillos.

-Ahhhh- grito Marcus al sentir mis colmillos en su pene.

No pare hasta sentir su sangre en mi boca. Succioné un poco de su sangre, se sentía realmente deliciosa.

-Ven sobre mi Selene. ¡Ahora!-

Sin dudarlo salte sobre él. Con un solo movimiento de caderas Marcus me había penetrado con todas sus fuerzas. Comencé a moverme sobre el a mi ritmo. Disfrutando cada momento. Marcus me apretaba los senos con fuerza lo que causaba más excitación.

Antes de llegar al clímax, cambio de posición e impuso su ritmo. Rápido, cada vez más rápido. Solo se escuchaban nuestros quejidos los cuales eran amortiguados por nuestros besos.

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- grite cuando Marcus se derramo dentro de mí, sintiendo el mejor placer que jamás podre sentir si no es junto a él.

-Cada vez es mejor mi dulce Selene.- me susurro al oído, antes de quedar arrodillado ante mi como cada vez que tenemos intimidad.

Mantenía las piernas abiertas para que pudiera hacer su movida final. Marcus comenzó a lamer toda mi vagina. Todo su semen mezclado con mi humedad y la sangre de las heridas de su propio miembro. Sin importar cuanto había durado la intimidad siempre había espacio para sentir y apreciar aquel placer que él me brindaba. Podía sentirlo dentro penetrándome con su lengua una y otra y otra vez. No paraba hasta que estaba completamente limpia.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya había culminado. Me dirigió una última mirada y beso mi interior por última vez como muestra de que muy pronto habría otro encuentro.

* * *

**Fin.**

Dejen **Reviews **para saber sus opiniones y comentarios. A **LenaHaleBlack **y a todos los demás espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Soy algo nueva en los lemmons, pero me esfuerzo mucho en hacer grandes historias. Gracias por leer ;)

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
